


kuroo as homer walking down the stairs in a wedding dress

by ispendmydays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispendmydays/pseuds/ispendmydays
Summary: You’re disgusting.They were two simple words adorned on Kuroo’s wrist yet it was enough to make him lose sleep at night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	kuroo as homer walking down the stairs in a wedding dress

_ You’re disgusting.  _

They were two simple words adorned on Kuroo’s wrist yet it was enough to make him lose sleep at night. 

His mother often tried to comfort him, insisting that there was no reason why he should feel as though he should stick to his soulmate. his soulmate turned out to be terrible, he was told, then he wouldn’t be forced into a relationship with them. On the other hand, she also suggested that perhaps these words  _ weren’t intended  _ to be harmful - however Kuroo was quick to rule out that possibility. After all, these  _ were  _ first words. This was a first impression. 

It would be more than likely that his soulmate was already aware of whatever negative tendencies he had, and just... well... spoke out. 

But even so, it was kind of disappointing. Growing up, his would often feel a constant feeling of jealousy when his friends would show their own soulmarks, getting something simple like, “Hello!” or sickeningly romantic like, “I think you’re really pretty.” 

Of course Kuroo would get something like _ “You’re disgusting.”  _

But despite his disappointment, he didn’t take it  _ too much  _ to heart. Whenever his team members would joke light-heartedly that he can be, in fact, gross, he would laugh along. 

(Still kind of disappointing when he thought about it.) 

Kenma, the good friend he was made little to no mention of it and made no mention about his own wrist which wrote “You’re short,” which he personally didn’t mind knowing that Kuroo was touchy about his own. (Mostly because, Kenma’s stopped caring about the first words a while ago; his height not really a sensitive topic to him anymore.) 

But ‘disgusting’? It was such a  _ strong word _ . What could Kuroo possibly do that would make someone say that? Perhaps it was best to keep his mouth shut for the rest of his life. But wait… What if his lack of response is what causes that line? What if-

“Kuroo, stop.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re thinking and you look like you’re in pain. Stop it.” Kenma stated bluntly, however Kuroo could sense the concern laced in his voice. A snort escaped him and he left it there. 

Whatever. If his soulmate was going to be terrible, then he would keep his head held up high and he wouldn’t be with them. 

Simple as that. 

* * *

When Nekoma had travelled for their training camp, Kuroo was more than hyped to see his best (and only) bro, Bokuto Koutarou. He was definitely more than hyped for their shenanigans.  _ Not only that _ , his mind supplied helpfully, but Bokuto made mention of someone he wanted to introduce to Kuroo and really, any friend of Bokuto was a friend of his. 

So of course, the very moment they got to the training camp, Kuroo immediately spotted familiar white, grey and black spiked hair in the distance and ran screaming towards each other as if they had reunited after being apart for so long. 

“BRO.”

“BRO!!!” 

After sharing what Kuroo would later describe as a longing hug, filled with emotion - which  _ also  _ created a ruckus in the middle of the training grounds - Bokuto hit Kuroo on the back before dragging him along closer to where Fukurodani’s team gathered. 

“Hey dude, I almost forgot - I have to introduce you to my setter! He’s kinda new so... Be nice!” He said with a bit of a jab at Kuroo’s chest, though without any bite. 

“Ohoho, the setter?” Kuroo smirks, “You mean ‘the angel setter with perfect hair and perfect skin’, if I recall correctly…?” 

Bokuto turned pink - obviously slightly embarrassed by his words - but he didn’t seem too regretful of his words, his wide smile still evident on his face. “Yeah! Akaashi!” 

“Akaashi, the guy whose body is absolutely perfect for volleyball and I quote, ‘though that doesn’t mean I’ve been looking a lot, it was just an observation’?” 

“Must we discuss the technicalities?!” Bokuto yelled, blocking his own ears, “Yes! Him!” 

With a cackle, he nods to himself. “Akaashi, huh.” 

Needless to say, Kuroo didn’t really expect much when Bokuto babbled on about this Akaashi. That was until they finally made their way into the gym where Fukurodani’s team were doing their stretches. Kuroo didn’t rush to figure out which one was the elusive ‘Akaashi’ based on Bokuto’s description of his team members, and simply waited. 

“Hey guys, where’s Akaashi?!” Bokuto yelled out excitedly, but his words were cut off by a simple tap on the shoulder - causing him to whip around like an excitable puppy. 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo chuckled when Bokuto had practically held the younger male in a bone-crushing hug, the latter not making a single complaint. “I want you to meet Kuroo!” 

Kuroo looked down at Akaashi, the latter’s dark blue eyes were soft and curious. Shit. He really  _ was pretty _ . “Hey, you  _ are  _ kinda hot.” 

Then something flickered in Akaashi’s eyes - surprise, perhaps? Not only that, Bokuto’s eyebrows seemed to shoot up albeit slowly.  _ Well _ , Kuroo thought, being called hot by another guy probably wouldn’t have been a regular occurrence for him, so it was expected.

He reached out his hand which Akaashi firmly shook, however he did not speak a word. 

Bokuto snorted. “Smooth, bro. But see - I told you he was pretty!” 

Akaashi still did not speak - however, the light pink tint on his cheeks told Kuroo enough and he supposed that that would be enough for now. 

After all, he knew his name and that was really all he cared about at the present moment. 

* * *

During his free time later that day, Kenma had wandered off at some point so Kuroo couldn’t hang out with him. Although Kuroo  _ did  _ want to get up to some pranks with Bokuto, it seemed that he had disappeared too. 

According to Konoha, Bokuto had knocked out in bed already - getting a stomachache from lunch. Poor guy, was all Kuroo thought, but it was his own fault for combining the different foods on the table so he wasn’t about to feel too guilty. 

The only other option was Akaashi. Not that he had much of a choice, he was the only one who seemed like he had free time. So to Akaashi he went. 

“Yo, Akaashi!” Kuroo waved before leaning his body weight on the boy, who didn’t seem too irked about it. “How you doin’?” 

No response. 

“Don’t talk much, do you? Well, that’s okay, but I’m just gonna hang around you since Bo’s an idiot.” 

Still no response. 

“So what are you up to?” Kuroo tried again, leaning over to see what Akaashi was doing. Akaashi’s eyes meet Kuroo’s before he pointedly gestures his head down to the book he was reading. 

Honestly, Akaashi not speaking had started to get to Kuroo. Had he done something wrong? 

“Reading, huh.” Kuroo had tried to sound as interested as he possibly could, but when the other didn’t bother responding... he wondered if being interested just pissed him off. But if the other was just shy, then that was a different story altogether. The only thing that really unsettled Kuoo was that even Bokuto found Akaashi’s silence weird. (“Bro, Akaashi is usually  _ so _ talkative. He always talks about how cool I am!” Though Akaashi did not confirm nor deny, he simply made a look of disbelief to Bokuto to which he visibly wilted in response. )

So  _ Kuroo definitely did something wrong.  _ Was it the ‘looking hot’ comment? 

Sure Kuroo meant it as a pure compliment, but perhaps it wasn’t one to Akaashi? Maybe he just seemed like a creep at that very moment. Perhaps he should just take this as a signal to mind his own business because if this was anything to go by, Akaashi didn’t seem like he  _ wanted to talk to Kuroo. _ Probably only shook his hand because Bokuto got them to meet. 

‘God, why am I such a creep?’ Kuroo thought, wanting to desperately hit himself on the head. 

“Uh, well I’ll see you later, Akaashi,” He coughed awkwardly as he finally made the decision to leave the poor boy alone. As he left, he mumbled under his breath, “I’m so weird…” 

However, had he slowed down to take in his surroundings, he would’ve seen the look of concern on Akaashi’s face, before his face turned to deep shades of pink. 

* * *

“Hey, did you miss me?” Bokuto bounced up next to Kuroo cheerfully, stomachache seeming like a lost memory. 

“Bo, am I gross?” Bokuto fought the urge to snort because Kuroo’s face made it hilarious. He looked as though his soul had left the earth, having completely deflated in his chair. 

“Uh, well sometimes but I don’t think you’re seriously a grub. Why?” 

“I don’t know, Akaashi just… I don’t think he wants to talk to me and I think it might’ve been because I called him hot, oh my God I’m terrible, I can’t believe I-” 

“Look, bro. I can’t tell you why but you’re gonna have to talk to him. I promise you, he doesn’t feel uncomfortable around you, man. If it helps, I’ll tell him to speak up.” 

“Nah, it’s okay, don’t force him, I’ll just try later.” 

Bokuto nodded, before patting him on the back. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t hate you” He cryptically adds. 

For the first time in a while, Kuroo doubted Bokuto’s words. What Kuroo  _ did  _ notice was that during the dinner, Kuroo would make eye contact with Akaashi who would look away flustered. Maybe Kuroo  _ was  _ safe. 

After dinner, Kuroo sided up to Akaashi before asking - trying  _ not  _ to put any suggestive undertones in his voice as he liked to do as an act of irony, “Hey, wanna go for a walk? Bo trips in the dark and Kenma doesn't look away from his game and, I don't know,” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, “You seem like you'd like it or something- y’know… seeing the sights, looking at the stars, bug catching or whatever it is you do on a walk-”  _ God please help me shut up- _

Akaashi nods and Kuroo takes that as a good sign.

Stargazing had been Bokuto’s idea, stating that not only did Akaashi like the stars, but it set the mood too.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at the second comment, wondering if Bokuto understood the kind of mood he was trying to go for. So, Kuroo decided to only add it to his spiel as a mere afterthought. It's not like he was trying to ask the guy out or something. He momentarily wondered if taking the guy out in the night was a bad choice since he was trying to make things better and  _ not look creepier than he already appeared _ .

While they walked, Kuroo rambled for most of the time - mainly about Bokuto’s most embarrassing moments and about his own, which Akaashi did smile at. However it still didn't help Kuroo's nerves. If Akaashi spoke, why wasn't he speaking at that very moment? Or moments before?

By the time Kuroo had reached a patch of grass where the view had not been obstructed by the trees, he sat down with a tired sigh - the trek to get there had been kind of strenuous. Maybe a walk wasn’t the best idea when his legs were still sore with practice. He pet a grassy spot beside him as Akaashi sat down quietly, slightly out of breath however it was still peaceful.

“Bo told me you liked the stars.” Kuroo started off. Akaashi glanced at Kuroo with a surprised look on his face and Kuroo looked away in response, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah I know this is kinda weird because who goes stargazing with a guy they've just met-?” 

Akaashi opened his mouth but Kuroo continued to babble on. 

He was definitely picking some of Bokuto’s habits, “So, uh, I'm sorry for calling you hot earlier and making you uncomfortable. I still do think you're really pretty but I'll stop-” 

He's cut off by a snort from Akaashi. 

“Hey, don't laugh when I'm being sincere!” However Kuroo was back to smirking, a bit more relaxed knowing that Akaashi did not seem too upset if at all.

It was Akaashi’s turn to look away, his pink cheeks barely visible under the dim moonlight. He shook his head and Kuroo tilted his head. 

“Hey, do you like being called pretty, then?” Kuroo teased. Akaashi snorted again, looking amusingly unimpressed but Kuroo pressed on, “Well hey, it's okay to be proud, man. You have really nice hair and your skin looks really soft like-  _ holy shit it’s really soft _ .” Kuroo started as his hand accidentally brushed against Akaashi’s arm. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything about the  _ tone  _ of his arm because that was definitely too far. 

“Pretty smile too.”  _ Oh yeah Einstein, because that’s any less weirder.  _

But that made Akaashi smile.

Kuroo wondered momentarily if he really was just joking or if he was actually seriously infatuated with the boy’s looks. Despite the silence, Akaashi was pleasant company. If his expressions were accompanied by words to match, then Kuroo would've been ecstatic.

But at the moment, they weren't.

_ Speaking of words…  _ his helpful mind supplied. 

Of course Kuroo's mind just  _ had  _ to remind him that he shouldn't get close to Akaashi. Not while his soulmate is out there searching to find the one soul they’ll call ‘disgusting’. If only Akaashi was his soulmate, things would be better, probably.

He'd heard nothing but good things about him from Bokuto - and while the boy hadn’t spoke a word, he was still able to meet Kuroo’s expectations. 

If only.

‘When did I start caring so much about soulmates…?’ Kuroo thought in regret.

Akaashi’s hand on his arm brought him back to reality and Kuroo’s eyes were back on Akaashi’s. Kuroo blinked. When had Akaashi gotten so close? “ _ Whoaaa _ ...really pretty eyes.”

_ Jesus Christ, was he on acid? _

Kuroo’s eyes momentarily glanced down. “Nice thighs too.”

_ No really, did Bokuto put acid in his food or something before he knocked out?  _

That definitely made Akaashi react as he hid his face in his hands. 

“Shit, I think I like you.” 

_ It’s because he teased him, isn’t it? That’s it, he was going to kill Bokuto but look, if it gets him a boyfriend then- _

But then Kuroo remembered. Soulmates. Shit. He needed to go, he needed to leave, this was too much for just a meeting -  _ of course  _ he'd hit on someone so quickly, of course, of course-

His thoughts were cut off by a small voice. Blunt and precise yet warm and smooth. 

He said. 

“You're disgusting, Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

“Take me on a date first then we’ll talk about my thighs.” He said with a flick to his nose with a cheeky smile. 

Kuroo’s mind short-circuited. 

_ Holy shit, I’m going to marry him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i love kuroaka goodnight


End file.
